Corroder
Corroder is one of Von Nebula's most intelligent servants. Biography Von Nebula recently recruited Corroder as one of his newest villains. In that time, he committed theft from numerous planet treasuries, destroyed public monuments on several worlds, and sabotaged the Cygnia Thermo-Dam. Under Von Nebula's instructions, Corroder attacked the construction site of Penitentiary 1331 on Tantalus 5, wounding some of the workers. Heroes Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk were sent to fight him. As Rookie Mark Surge arrived, shooting lightning at the villain, Corroder blasted acid at the girders above him. The metal collapsed, falling towards Surge, but Bulk pushed him out of the way and took the blow for him. The Heroes linked cores to form a Hero Cell, protecting themselves from Corroder's attacks - to the villain's frustration. A Hero Pod then crashed into Corroder, angering him even more. He stomped towards the pod, intending to tear the Hero inside apart when he got out. However, Rookie William Furno then attacked him, revealing that he had jettisoned from the pod before it crashed. Corroder shot acid at Furno, but the rookie had been retrofitted by Big Joe with acid-resistant armor. Corroder then noticed a Drop Ship arriving, and Furno asked if the villain could take on ten Heroes at once. Corroder decided he could not, and formed a smokescreen by stirring up the dust. He then escaped, returning to the villains' base. There, he reported to Von Nebula on how the sabotage had gone. Von Nebula revealed that Furno had bluffed, but that Corroder had still been successful in his mission. Corroder and Thunder were next sent down to New Stellac City in meteorite-like capsules. There, they battled the Alpha 1 Team. The rookie team eventually arrived to aid the Heroes, but so did XPlode and Meltdown to aid the villains. Von Nebula created a black hole to suck up the Heroes' weapons, and Furno and Stormer leap in to combat "The Mastermind". Meanwhile, the rest of the Heroes used Particle Separators to evade the villains' attacks. Corroder and the other villains soon ran out of ammo, and Corroder was stunned by Surge and Breez working together. Bulk and Stringer then twisted a heavy metal bar to hold the four villains captive. Sometime in prison after the events of Savage Planet, Voltix used Von Nebula's essence to shatter the Black Hole Orb Staff to create a vortex allowing Corroder and all the other villains to escape from the Hero Factory. He is still on the loose. Personality Corroder is an intelligent individual, but does not appear to be a wise one. Lethal in close combat, Corroder thinks he should lead the group, instead of Von Nebula. However, Corroder is smart enough to not rebel against his boss unless he is sure he can defeat him. Appearance Corroder has lime green and black armor and orange translucent eyes. He also walks on all fours. Weapons Corroder was armed with Razor-Sharp Claws and a shoulder-mounted Meteor Blaster. He is also known to use his corrosive spit and his horn in lethal combat. Quotes Set Information 7156 Corroder was released in August 2010 as one of the four "small boxed" villain sets released as part of the Hero Factory line. The set contained 40 pieces. A sticker sheet was included, which was intended to be placed onto certain parts of the set. Kelly McKiernan, manager for the Hero Factory website, combined XPlode's set with Corroder's in order to create Crunchy. However, Crunchy was merely built to demonstrate the proper techniques for taking a photograph for HeroFactory.com's gallery, thus no instructions were ever made for the combine model. Trivia *Corroder is voiced by Charlie Adler in Rise of the Rookies. Appearances *''Core Crisis'' (First Appearance) *''Core Crisis'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Breakout'' See Also *Gallery External Links *Hero Factory Villain List. *Corroder Building Instructions on LEGO.com de:Corroder Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:2010 Category:LEGO Category:Animals Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Summer Set Category:Core Crisis Category:Von Nebula Category:Breakout Category:2012 Category:Toxic villains Category:Game characters Category:Main Enemies Category:Von Nebula's Group Category:Defeated Villans